Fireworks
by MsAnimanga
Summary: It's 4th of July with the Rizzoli clan, and Frankie walks in on Jane and Maura celebrating in the kitchen. Written for day 25 of my Drabble Challenge.


**This one is a quickie, I just wrote it up, as today is still technically 4th of July in California. I'm about to run out to set fireworks myself, so enjoy and I'll post more drabbles later!**

"Janie! Would you hurry up, already?" Angela Rizzoli's voice wafted into the kitchen, prompting Jane to roll her eyes. A small giggle escaped the woman sitting on the counter before her.

"We really should go out there, Jane, she has been waiting…" Maura was cut off by Jane's lips, her words reduced to mumbles and then a sigh.

The Fourth of July barbecue had been delicious, and the entire Rizzoli family was excited for the annual fireworks display. They had all moved outside, setting lawn chairs and blankets in preparation. The dessert was still on the counter, however, and Angela had asked Jane to bring the homemade Rice Krispies bars from indoors. Maura had insisted on helping, following the detective in a hurry.

Now Maura was sitting on the kitchen counter, hands burrowed in Jane's dark curls, with a very satisfied detective standing before her. The Rizzoli family had not been informed of their recently established relationship, and it had taken all of Jane's control to keep her hands off of Maura all night.

"She can wait five more minutes, Maur. Just five more minutes." Jane captured the ME's lips again, being careful not to knock over the tray of treats beside Maura.

Just then, a certain nosy little brother barged into the room, pushing the swinging door in frustration.

"What's taking so long? You'd better not be eating my share, I'll tell Ma-" Frankie stopped abruptly, swallowing his words as Jane pulled away from the ME.

"Uh…hey, Frankie." Jane grinned, and Maura smiled as gracefully as a woman sitting on a counter in the middle of a makout session could.

"Damn it!" Frankie shook his head, turning back through the door.

"Uh oh. He's gonna tell Ma. There's gonna be than firework exploding out there." Jane helped Maura jump off the counter and the two followed Frankie out the front door. Jane was sure that her brother might be shocked to find them in such a position, but for him to say 'Damn it" was out of character. The detective could have sworn that Frankie would be the most supportive of all of the Rizzolis.

All eyes fell on the two lovebirds as they stumbled onto the lawn, Frankie with a slightly disappointed look on his face.

"I can explain…" Jane started, clasping Maura's hand in her own.

"Maura and I, we've been…we're together. As in, we're dating. We were going to tell you, but-"

"When? When did this happen?" Angela interrupted the detective. She did not appear to be angry or upset, merely curious, and the question threw Jane off.

"I- I don't know. Around New Year's?" Jane looked to Maura, who nodded a confirmation.

"Ha! I win!" Angela clapped her hands together and slapped Frankie on the arm, earning a scowl from the younger Rizzoli.

"It's not fair, you went with an obvious pick!" Frankie crossed his arms, shaking his head and all but pouting.

"Don't be a sore loser, Frankie, your Ma won fair and square." Frank Rizzoli scolded his son lightly, a faint smile on his face as he winked at Jane.

Jane and Maura merely stood there, bewildered. The exchange was puzzling, to say the least.

"What's going on, Ma? What did you win?"

"There was a bet, Janie. I swear, you two have been circling around this for ages, we decided, why not? I said that it would be around Valentine's, and Frankie went with Christmas. I was closer, so now I'm $20 richer!" Angela laughed lightly, stopping as Jane glared at her.

"Really, Ma? A bet? You placed a bet on- this is my life, Ma, not a game!" Jane grumbled, clenching her jaw and pulling Maura toward a blanket and flopping down on her stomach.

"I would have agreed with Frankie, winter is a particularly romantic time…" Maura started, sitting beside Jane and running a hand through her dark locks.

"Maura, you're not helping." Jane frowned, chuckling at Maura's cheeky grin.

"At least you're not mad." Jane sighed, looking up at her mother, who was trying to get Frankie to pay up.

"Of course I'm not mad! Who would be mad? Maura's perfect, have you heard what she says about my food? And a doctor, too…" Angela grinned, patting the ME on the arm.

"She has you dressing nicer, too. Don't think I haven't noticed the shirts. What she does to get you to buy dry clean only, I'll never imagine."

"It wasn't that difficult, Angela, I just insisted that they made her look more professional. We're still working on using coasters…" Maura smiled, and the detective poked her lightly.

"Hey, come on! Five minutes and you two are picking on me? Geez." Jane tugged Maura until she was lying down, wrapping an arm around her and placing a kiss on her temple.

"Take a minute from ganging up on me to watch the fireworks. You two can get back to it later."

Maura settled against Jane, taking in the beautiful fireworks show and playful banter between blasts of noise. She could certainly get used to Fourth of July with the Rizzolis.


End file.
